


History [Levi x Reader]

by silverstar553



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstar553/pseuds/silverstar553
Summary: What happens when your dead ex-boyfriend shows up at your engagement party? Will the old flame reignite or will you move on?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Furlan Church & Isabel Magnolia, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. We Go Way Back [1]

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this because of the song 'History' by Olivia Holt. You can listen to that song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRVfCplkKq4  
> Enjoy <3

"(Y/n), come here. I want you to meet someone," Erwin said, warmly smiling at me. I smiled back at the man and walked over to his side. In front of us stood an older gentleman, holding a glass of whiskey; he was bald and had a grey mustache just above his upper lip. I smiled at him as Erwin spoke up, "(Y/n), this is Dot Pixis, he owned the company before I took it over last year. Mr. Pixis, this is my fiancée, (Y/n)." Erwin concluded and I extended my arm out to the older male. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Pixis," I said. The man took hold of my hand and brought it up to his lips, giving it a peck. 

"Pleasure is all mine, Ms. (L/n)," he said slightly slurring his words as he let go of my hand, "What a lovely engagement party. The alcohol is very good as well," he continued as he looked around the expensive venue. 

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Pixis. We hope that you enjoy yourself," Erwin said to the bubbly man. The blonde quickly averted his gaze back to me, "Come on, there's still someone I would like you to meet," Erwin put his large hand on the small of my back leading me through the crowd of our family and friends. I admired the features of my husband-to-be as we walked through the crowd. Erwin was a successful business man and my life with him was more than comfortable. We lived in a mansion, my jewelry box was full of diamonds, and Erwin made sure to bring flowers for me every friday. He was the perfect man...

As Erwin and I walked through the crowd I admired the expensive interior, the room was decorated with fancy high tables, that held beautifully arranged flowers, with people standing around them as they conversed and drank. Waiters in black suits walked around serving hors devours to the guests with smiles on their faces. An orchestra was situated on a small stage playing classical music on violins and cellos, making the already expensive venue look even fancier. 

"Erwin, you really went out of your way for this engagement party..." I said and frowned my brows, "We could have planned a small get together at our house instead..." 

"Nonsense. Anything for my beautiful bride to be," Erwin said and sent me a wink making me giggle. 

We approached the bar area where a rather shorter male with dark brunette hair stood. As if feeling my gaze on his back, he turned around, making my world stop. I knew those piercing grey eyes and that deadpan look anywhere. That was my  _ dead _ boyfriend. His eyes scanned the hall and stopped as he noticed my frame moving closer to him. 

“Erwin.” Levi curtly greeted us as soon as we were within ears reach, not at all surprised to see me. 

"(Y/n)... I would like you to meet my best man-" Erwin started, but I cut him off.

_ "Levi..."  _

_ Then... _

_ I lay on the large bed in one of Levi's button-up shirts. My cheek was pressed against his bare chest while he slightly leaned up against the headboard with one of his arms wrapped around my body, caressing my waist. His other hand was intertwined with mine as I played with his rough fingers.  _

_ I loved moments like these... They were so pure and perfect; it made my heart fluttered as I realized this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, he was the perfect one for me. My actions suddenly came to a halt as my hand was pulled up towards my lovers face. His rough lips pecked my fingers one by one making me smile at the gesture. Grey eyes gazed down at me when he finished his act of love and when he let go of my hand, I ran it down his toned chest and came to a halt on his hard abdomen.  _

_ "(Y/n)..." he said in that deep sexy voice making a shiver go up my spine.  _

_ "Hmmm?" I hummed and smiled at him. _

_ "I love you, princess," he said and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.  _

_ "I love you too, Levi," I said gazing at the male lovingly.  _

_ "Say it again."  _

_ "I love you, Levi." I repeated the words that were only reserved for him, making him smile. This side of him looked so beautiful, yet it was so rare. I had to enjoy it whenever I could.  _

_ "Come here," Levi said as he grabbed my face with his hand and made me stretch my body up to capture his lips with mine. It was a quick peck, followed by another, "You're so beautiful, (Y/n)," he said and placed another peck on my awaiting lips. I pushed my body up from the comfortable position and went to straddle Levi. I used my arms to prop myself above his body as my head leaned down to his face, giving him a proper kiss. Levi propped himself up on one arm raising his body from the mattress. His other hand went to rest on my hip, squeezing it ever so lightly during the kiss. My arms no longer needed to support my weight, so I let my hands travel to caress my lovers face as we continued our kiss. _

_ "Mmmm..." I moaned against Levi's lips as his skilled muscle asked for entrance to my mouth. He slightly smirked at the sound. I leaned my body closer to his and granted him entrance. His large hands caressed my almost naked butt that was only covered in black lacy underwear, indicating that he was satisfied with my choice of letting him get his way. _

_ "Hey, Levi, we have to-" came a voice from the door to our room that was unexpectedly opened. We quickly pulled away from one another and looked at the intruder. _

_ "Piss off Farlan, I'm in the middle of something," Levi said and fully sat up, with me still situated on his lap. The blonde male had a smirk on his face, showing no embarrassment about walking in on a sensual encounter.  _

_ "As much as I love hearing (Y/n) screaming your name at two in the afternoon... I have some bad news," Farlan said with a serious look on his face. Levi frowned at the male.  _

_ "Fuck," he groaned and looked at me, "Don't get out of bed. We’ll finish this when I get back." he said and gave my lips a quick peck.  _

_ "Don't worry (Y/n). I won't keep your man for long," Farlan said and sent a wink my way, making me giggle. I got off of Levi to let him get dressed. Before he left the room, he came back to the bed to give me a chaste kiss as he said those three wonderful words...  _

_ "I love you."  _

_ Now... _

"(Y/n), you know Levi?" Erwin questioned, but I could only gaze at the man who stood before me. 

"We knew each other-" Levi started to answer, but tears started to well up in my eyes. 

"Excuse me..." I said and rushed off towards the bathroom, making Erwin look at me with confused eyes.

Once I got to the bathroom, I stepped inside a stall and locked it. Sitting on the toilet I put my head into my arms and the tears rolled out, ruining my makeup. Why now, after all these years? I thought that  _ he _ was dead, yet here he was, looking as handsome as the last day I saw him. I heard the door to the bathroom open and then there was a soft knock on the stall I was in. 

"It's occupied." I said, hoping the person would leave. 

"It's me. Open up, brat." Levi's monotone voice came from the other side of the door making me glare at it. 

"This is the women’s bathroom, what are you doing here?" I asked as my tears stopped flowing. 

"Open the damn door, shithead. I want to talk," he pressed on. I stood up and unlocked the door, being met with his face. 

"I thought you were dead, you asshole! How could you leave me alone like that?" I yelled and started to hit his chest which he didn't stop me from doing, "I thought you were dead for seven years and  _ now _ you show up!" I yelled at him as tears started to flow again. Levi grabbed my wrists halting my attacks on his body. 

"Stop yelling. Someone will hear you," he hissed at me with annoyance. 

"Fuck you," I said trying to pull my hands out of his grasp. The male rolled his eyes and pulled me into his chest, running his hand down my back in a soothing manner. 

"I know... I'm an asshole," Levi softly whispered as he squeezed my body closer to his. My crys soon turned into soft sniffles. Hugging Levi felt so familiar, but so new at the same time. He was still the same man that I remember from seven years ago, the only difference was the soft wrinkles that started to form around his face. 

"What happened? Where are Isabel and Farlan?" I questioned feeling Levi stiffen against my body. 

"The heist was a blow... they somehow knew we were coming and teamed up with the cops. I went to jail for four years," Levi said and I pulled away from him to look at his face. 

"What about Isabel and Farlan?" I asked and Levi hesitated for a second. 

"They're dead… T...- The cops shot both of them." Levi stated and my eyes went wide. 

"Wh-what...?" 

_ Then... _

_ "Levi, are we clear to enter?" Farlan asked over the com they had keeping them in touch once they split up.  _

_ "Yeah, but be careful. I don't have a good feeling about this," Levi said into the small microphone that was attached to his ear.  _

_ "Don't worry, Big Bro! We always win!" Isabel cheered and he could picture her grinning. Levi rolled his eyes and smiled to himself; he loved his friends, they were the closest thing he had to a family. He saw Farlan moving into the building from his peripheral vision, so he started climbing up the building. He was going to come in from the roof hopefully catching the enemy by surprise. Isabel quickly followed after Farlan, her gun in her hands as she scanned her surroundings.  _

_ "We're clear on the first floor," Farlan said, making Levi frown his brows. He entered from the roof and didn't see anyone either. It was dead silent and Levi suddenly realized... _

_ "Farlan. Isabel. This is a trap, retr-" he started, but stopped as red dots appeared on his chest, "Fuck."  _

_ "Freeze!" yelled an officer as men in bulletproof vests and guns surrounded the male, giving him no room to escape. Levi put his arms up signalling that he had nothing in his hands. He was forced on the ground, his face coming into contact with the dirty floor of the warehouse.  _

_ "You have the right to remain silent!" yelled an officer into his face as he was being cuffed. They led him down to the first floor, where the only exit was located. Before they could exit though, Levi saw his worst nightmare; on the floor lay a lifeless Isabel, her eyes wide open with a horrified look on her face. Next to her lay Farlan in a pool of his own blood, his white shirt was stained with red liquid that didn't seem to stop oozing out of his body. How could this have happened? He didn’t hear any yelling or gunshots…  _

_ "Please be okay, (Y/n)..." Levi thought to himself as he was led to a police car by the officers.  _

_ Now... _

"Don't cry, (Y/n). You already ruined your makeup..." Levi said and one of the hands that held my body went up to my face, rubbing my cheek, "I looked for you after I got out of jail, but you moved across the country and you got yourself a boyfriend... I didn't want to drag you back into my life, so I joined Erwin's company and watched over you from the shadows," Levi said and softly gazed into my eyes, just like how he would look at me when we were alone. A look of love, "I never stopped loving you, (Y/n)..." he said. My chest started to burn and my hands started to shake.

"It’s been seven years, Levi… I got over you and I don't love you anymore. I can't do this to Erwin... I love him now," I said the three words that were supposed to be only meant for him, but were now directed towards another male. His loving gaze quickly morphed into one of sadness and confusion. His arms released me from their hold, "I hope you enjoy the rest of the party..." I said and walked out of the bathroom, not looking back at the broken expression of the man whom I used to love. 


	2. We Got History

"Welcome in!" I heard as soon as my foot stepped inside the nail salon. I smiled at the lady who stood behind the counter and went to sign the wait list, "The wait is ten to fifteen minutes, Miss."

"That's fine. I'm not in a hurry," I said and wrote my name on the paper. I went to sit in the waiting area and started scrolling through my phone. There were endless articles about what was going on in the world, but one specifically caught my eye… 

**'CEO of Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, held an engagement party this past Saturday'**

I started at the headline with an annoyed gaze. Ever since I found out that Levi was very much alive, my whole world was turned upside down. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head, telling me to seek the male out and reconcil. I sighed out loud and put my phone back into my purse, feeling annoyed. Whenever I wanted to forget about the situation, the universe found a way to bring it back up. 

"Ms. (Y/n)?" called out one of the nail technicians, breaking me out of my thoughts. I stood up and followed her to her workstation, a simple wooden table that held her tools, "What are we doing today, Ms. (Y/n)?" she asked and I put my hands flat on top of the table. 

"Just a manicure..." I replied. The lady looked down at my hands and took them into her own. 

"Oh my... what a gorgeous ring! You got engaged?" she questioned.

"Yes..." I answered curtly. 

"What a lucky man. Congratulations!" she cheered, ignoring my rude remark. I looked down at my hands, my engagement ring being the first thing to catch my eyes. The ring was hideous, not my style at all; the band was made from white gold with small princess cut diamonds surrounding it while a large round cut diamond sat at the center. 

"Thank you." 

"Of course! What colour do you want?" 

_ Then... _

_ "What colour do you want, brat?" Levi asked. We were both sitting on high chairs in the kitchen by the countertop, facing one another. Nail polish bottles stood on the white marble next to Levi, both of us eyeing the different colour options.  _

_ "Ummm... that red one," I said pointing at the ruby coloured bottle. Levi picked it up and turned towards me.  _

_ "Give me your hand..." he commanded, making me place my smaller hand into his larger one. He held each of my fingers separately between his thumb and forefinger as he painted a clear coat of base polish first. I raised my eyes from our hands and looked at Levi's face. _

_ "Levi...?"  _

_ "Hmmm?"  _

_ "You're so handsome," I said dreamingly, making the male stop his task and look up at me, scanning my eyes. _

_ "Shut up." he said and looked back down at my nails- resuming his task. I let out a chuckle and leaned over to kiss his cheek, making him stop his actions once more. His eyes looked back up at mine, a frown on his face.  _

_ "What?" I chuckled.  _

_ "You missed..." he said and looked down at my lips.  _

_ "Hmmm... I don't think so," I teased the male. Levi's eyes shot up to meet mine, an indifferent look on his face. I quickly puckered my lips waiting for him to lean in, but instead, the male looked down at my nails and for the third time resumed his task. _

_ "No kisses for you." he said in a serious tone.  _

_ "But Levi~!"  _

_ Now… _

**** I walked back to my car after I got my nails done. It was time to go home, a time I was dreading. I was almost always home alone since Erwin was always busy at work and barely had any free time to sit around at home. He was only home to sleep and eat and make sure I was still alive. The man may have been engaged with me, but he was already married to his job… I started the car, but a small wrinkled piece of paper caught my attention before I could buckle my seatbelt. With gentle fingers, I picked up the paper and turned it to the other side to reveal a photo. My heart fell as I realized that the four of us, Levi, me, Isabel, and Farlan, were in this photo together. 

Farlan was giving Isabel a piggyback ride, holding the young female by her thighs. His eyes were closed with his face happily smiling at the camera. Isabel held her hands up and had her legs extended out as if she was going down a slide. Her face was glowing with laughter. I smiled at the two remembering how well we all got along. Next to the pair, were Levi and I. Levi stood up straight, giving me a side glance and holding my waist as I leaned up to peck his cheek. My arm resting across his chest, right on top of his heart. In the background of the photo, colourful fireworks exploded against the night sky. 

I smiled at the now distant memory, my tears falling on the old photo- mourning my lost friends and lover. 

_ Then… _

_ Isabel and (Y/n) held hands as they walked down the pier together, Levi and Farlan behind them, talking quietly amongst themselves.  _

_ “This is sooooo nice!” cheered Isabel, “I really needed to get out.” she started swinging their intertwined arms, making (Y/n) giggle.  _

_ “I’m so glad that you guys made time to come out with me tonight. It sucks going to festivals alone…” she replied with a sad pout.  _

_ “You always have me, (Y/n)! Don’t worry, I’ll go out with you whenever you want,” Isabel said with a grin. Both females looked back to check up on the two males, noticing that they kept getting further and further away from each other. Both were still talking and paying no mind to the two females.  _

_ “I feel like you’re more of my boyfriend than Levi,” (Y/n) said loud enough for the male to hear and. Isabel snickered when the two males finally looked at the girls, Levi with a scowl on his face and Farlan clenching his stomach, on the verge of laughing.  _

_ “I don’t see Isabel coming to your rescue when there's a spider.” Levi said and crossed his arms.  _

_ “That’s because I’m consoling her while you kill it,” Isabel responded and hugged the other female. Levi rolled his eyes and walked closer to them extending his arm out for (Y/n). She walked away from Isabel and into his arms.  _

_ “Sorry Isabel… you’ll forever have to remain my mistress,”  _

_ “As long as I can still remain your lover, (Y/n).” the red head dramatically wailed, making the others laugh.  _

_ The night was filled with many more laughs. The festival of light was full of many people who came to eat, listen to music, converse, and have a good time. It was almost midnight meaning that the fireworks would start soon and the festival would come to an end.  _

_ “(Y/n), let’s go to the bathroom! I have to pee!” Isabel complained and dragged the other female with her.  _

_ “Hurry back! The fireworks are gonna start soon!” Farlan yelled after them. Him and Levi were leaning against the railing looking at the crashing waves, a beer bottle in both their hands, “Sooo… When are you going to ask her?” Farlan questioned when the females were out of sight.  _

_ “Next week. I just bought the ring.” Levi said and pulled out a small black velvet box from the pocket of his jacket. Farlan took the box into his hands and opened it, revealing a small ring.  _

_ “Wow…” Farlan sighed out, “I can’t believe that you’re actually doing this… took you long enough.” Farlan said with a chuckle and gave Levi back the ring. Levi looked down at the box and slightly smiled.  _

_ “Let’s take a photo!” Isabel suggested once the two returned. Before anyone could protest, she was giving her phone to a stranger, asking if they could snap a photo of the group. _

_ “Alright… 1… 2… 3…” the stranger said and took the photo right as the fireworks exploded in the dark skies. _

_ Now... _

Upon arriving at home, I noticed two cars in the driveway, one belonging to Erwin and the other was a car I did not recognize. 

"Erwin?" I called out as soon as I stepped foot into the large mansion. There was no answer, so I made my way to Erwin’s study hearing voices coming from the room. 

"What do you thin-?" 

"Erwin?" I called out cutting off the male mid-sentence. 

"(Y/n)?" 

"(Y/n)?" two male voices said at the same time, one belonging to my fiancé and the other to a short male who haunts my thoughts whenever I go.

"Levi? What are  _ you  _ doing here?" I questioned eyeing the male. 

"Erwin and I are discussing business," he let out, never leaving his eyes from my form. 

"(Y/n)? What are you doing here? You have a wedding dress fitting in half an hour," Erwin asked, breaking my trance. I looked at him with embarrassment. 

"Oh… I completely forgot... I've been losing my head lately," I said. Erwin only laughed and placed a hand on top of Levi's shoulder. 

"Levi... Would you help (Y/n) get to the store safely? I have to finish a proposal for a client and I know I can count on you." 

"Erwin, I can go there by myse-" I protested. 

"Yes." 

"Great!" Erwin said and smiled at the two of us.

I followed Levi outside to the foreign car that was located in my driveway. It was an awkward encounter- what are you supposed to say to your long lost lover who, out of nowhere, showed up to your engagement dinner?

  
  



End file.
